The Winchester's Assist
by hobbit4
Summary: Six girls dreams come true when their favorite show Supernatural turns out to be real. Dean and Sam end up needing the girls help when they take a job down in Phoenix, but of course everything goes horribly wrong. Better than sounds,don't own Supernatural
1. Chapter 1

"**Hold me Sam that was beautiful"- Dean**

Dean Winchester wasn't known for his brain, or at least not the one in his head. He was more of the action figure, and his little brother, Sam, was the master mind behind the operations. So at this moment, poor Sammy was sitting on a bar stool looking up articles on his laptop that might give the brothers their next case while Dean was trying to get seven digits from every chick in the joint.

"Dean come here" Sam tried to communicate to his intoxicated brother over the loud music and chatter, it was no use. He was positive he had found a case. The only

problem was getting Dean to believe so. The 24 year old closed his computer after saving the article, paid the bartender for his brother's alcohol consumption, grabbed the ever tipsy older Winchester by the coat collar and pulled him outside.

"Dude come on, I had five girls left!" the flirtatious drunk protested.

"Dean there were only eight girls in there!" Sam laughed. Dean made a dismissive motion with what use he had left of his arms and hoped in the driver's side of the impala. Sam tossed his computer in the back seat, shoved his brother over, but not before Dean hit his head on the window, and then got ready to drive back to the motel.

Once the two hot male specimens were comfortably in their resting place for the evening, Sam brought up the article to show his soberish brother.

_Paradise Valley School District is heard it is nothing short of crazy, students are _

_in a funk. Students from Horizon, falling down everywhere, screaming out in pain,_

_Pinnacle, North Canyon, and Moon complaining of nightmares, and becoming _

_Valley have started an epidemic, feverish." He said. The school nurses are getting_

_though of what they cannot say. hysterical with the number of sick, parents are _

_Mr. Don Lecton, the principal growing panicky, yet students themselves seem to_

_of Shadow Mountain fears his continue on with their daily lives. The schools _

_school will be next to succumb may be forced to shut down if this illness gets _

_to this horror. "From what I have any worse._

"I got this out of the Arizona Republic from this morning, sounds like our kind of gig." The younger of the two stated. Dean gave him raised eyebrows.

"Do you really think so? I think it's just another one of your many excuses to avoid the bigger picture here Sammy." He poked.

"I'm telling you man this is our area, I can feel it." Sam protested.

"Oh not the whole ESP thing again!" Dean groaned. Sam gave a heavy sigh. His brother could be completely hopeless at times. At others he would be the person you'd want in any situation. Dean realized his brother needed this, though for all the wrong reasons. "Looks like we're going to Arizona!" Dean cried with sarcasm.

"**Agent Muller, Agent Scully"-Dean**

Lindsey, Melissa, Ashley, Saundra, and Samantha were all sitting in their usual spot discussing their usual topic every Friday at lunch. And Amanda just sat there and laughed when they did. The newest episode of their favorite TV show Supernatural had been on the night before, "Hunted".

"Man have their roles changed!" cried Lindsey.

"Ya I mean now Sam wants to hunt and Dean wants the apple pie life." Melissa added.

"I do have to say it wasn't as funny as the rest. I knew when the comedy was gonna come." Samie sighed. The six teenagers sat there and talked about the hour long episode for another 20 minutes. Then they moved on.

These six girls were juniors at Shadow Mountain High School and they all knew about the 'disease' that was spreading around. "I still can't believe they have no idea what it is." Ashley said.

"What do you think it is Melissa?" Amanda asked. Everyone knew the 16 year old wanted to become a doctor of sorts.

"I really don't know. I'd have to get a look at one of the victims, but we all know that's never gonna happen." Melissa shrugged.

"So we still coming to my house to watch first season of Supernatural episodes?" Samie asked.

"Ya I'm in." Saundra replied, and the rest of the gang followed suit.

Just then Mr. Denoise, one of the vice principals of their school came rolling by in his little golf cart. He parked in front of the bookstore, went in, came out, surveyed the area, and then for some strange reason walked up to the group. Now this man had always waved or said hi as he was driving by, but to physically come up to them was unheard of.

"Hello my six cleanest students!" he chirped.

"Hello" the six chorused.

"Keep up the good work. Don't forget to study for school, spend your money wisely, treat each other with care, and stay healthy." With that little tid bit he walked away. Eyebrows were raised, giggles were heard, and then a full on up roar erupted from the group.

"I think our beloved Mr. D has had one too many cups of coffee." Melissa laughed.

The last two periods went by smoothly and soon the friends were sitting around Samie's front room with snacks and beverages, getting ready for the full fledge marathon. "Which episode should we start with?" Ashley asked.

"Let's start with Phantom Traveler." Saundra offered.

"No let's start with Route 666." Lindsey piped up.

"Or we could start with Something Wicked." Melissa stated.

"What about Prominence?" Amanda asked.

"I say we watch Home" Sam said. But while the gang was arguing over choice of episode, Ashley had put in her favorite, Hell House.

The room automatically got quiet and the friends began to munch and slurp and laugh for what would seem like hours.


	2. Chapter 2

"**You're such a control freak!"- Dean**

"God can this place be anymore desolate?" Dean complained, something he hadn't stopped doing since he woke up.

"Dude will you quit it, we're almost to the school." Sam sighed. The boys had decided that the school would be the best place for them to start.

"Uh which school would that be?" the bronze of the two asked.

"Shadow Mountain, so we can keep an eye on them, since they're most likely the next target and then we'll go to the affected schools." Sam explained for the bazillionth time.

As the Chevy impala pulled into the west parking lot, Dean let out a major groan. "Why the hell does school have to start so early?"

"It's only 7." Sam replied as they stepped out of the car and made their way to administration.

"Ya in the morning!" Dean replied, as he walked right into the guidance office doors.

"Just let me do all the talking." Sam advised.

"Right, so what's the plan again?" Dean asked.

Before Sam could answer a man about 5'7, though compared to the two of them he was a midget walked toward them. He had black spiked hair, and black sunglasses to go with his suit. Dean approved of the man already, until he spoke. "Are you two the new security guards that called yesterday?" Dean did as he was told and kept his mouth shut, seeing as he figured Sam had a plan.

"Yes sir we are, but first we wanted to speak to the principal, if that's alright" he said.

"Unfortunately Mr. DonLecton is in a meeting with counselors and certain staff, but I'm Mr. Denoise the Vice Principal, perhaps I can help. Please step into my office." After the three were seated with their cups of coffee, Sam decided to get the ball rolling. After all he really wanted to roam around the campus.

"As I said on the phone I'm Jared and this is Jensen, we just moved here from Kansas and we were hoping for a job till we found something more permanent.

"Completely understandable, we just need some people who can keep an eye on our students and walk around." The VP stated.

"So we don't get to drive those little golf carts?" Dean asked, before his shin was kicked. Mr. Denoise laughed.

"I'm afraid not, but you will have all the other benefits which I told your cousin about on the phone." The three men continued to talk for what would seem like hours but was really only one. First period was almost over; the brothers/cousins had gotten changed into security clothes, and were waiting to be assigned.

Dean was looking himself over in the mirror, "I think I'd prefer the homeland security outfits right now." He whined. Sam laughed at his brother's antics and continued going over his notes on his computer before he stashed it in his locker. According to all the articles, most of the sick first fell in the cafeteria. Mr. Don Lecton walked in right as the bell to head to second period began.

"Why don't you guys just roam the area, we really don't need you for anything other than lunch at the moment." He said as he shook their hands individually. So the Winchesters in their little rent-a-cop outfits found their way to the lunch room. Dean scoffed.

"How many kids do you actually think eat lunch here?"

"Dean just cool it. We don't have much time, so let's get to work." Sam scolded. The two brothers began their dead end hunt for any signs of activity, though there wasn't going to be much seeing as this school wasn't affected yet, or so they thought. Then there was a scream and a thud.

"**Oh sweetheart I don't do shorts"- Dean**

Samie was in orchestra much to her dismay, but then it began to get exciting. Mrs. Chilman, the director had given them a free day. She didn't seem to be feeling well. She wasn't joking because half way through class she fell off her chair with a thud. Instead of dealing with the teacher collapse calmly and rationally, students began to scream and shout and run out of the room.

Samie called for the nurse and tried to wake Mrs. Chilman. With no success, Samie left the room when the principal and nurse came in. Mr. Denoise walked up to her and began to ask her what happened, seeing how she seemed to be the only remaining student. She plainly said how her strings teacher of three years just fell over, and began to walk to the cafeteria where she had been told to wait for the bell to third period.

She sat quietly at a table and began to read when out of the corner of her eye she saw two guys wandering around the hall. She kept her eyes on them. They seemed to be security, but what were they doing here, and not over by the hustle and bustle. Samie paid them no mind, and soon she was heading for math, and before long she was grabbing her lunch out of her locker.

Amanda, Samie, and Saundra were the only three there at the moment, Melissa wasn't back from HCE and Ashley and Lindsey were in the Bull Pen trying to get food. "Hey I saw the weirdest thing during second hour today." Samie said. Her two friends gave her the go ahead and she continued. "I swear I saw Jensen and Jared dressed as security guards in our cafeteria." She laughed.

"Samie what have I told you about laying off the crack?" Amanda laughed; Saundra just smiled and continued to do her math homework.

"Hey that's my line!" Ashley cried. Samie explained what she thought she had seen, and then when Melissa arrived she explained it again.

"You know this is just like the time you thought you saw Jensen at the theater." Melissa teased.

"I know it wasn't him. I'm not a complete idiot," Samie sighed, "It was just weird to see them twice in two weeks, or at least think you see them."

The six continued to talk and laugh, because in this group that's what you do. Samie wasn't really paying attention, they might have been talking about cars or some such, which everyone knows weren't her forte. "I went to this awesome convention the other day and…" Amanda was saying as Samie was taking a drink from her iced tea. "So anyway I saw this gut beamer, I mean it was awesome, it was night blue with leather seats… Samie!" Amanda cried as the culprit in question sputtered out her drink into her friends lap.

"What is that like the third time this year, Saundra take Samie's drink away from her." Lindsey warned.

"No I swear there they are again!" Samie cried, pointing in the direction of Matador Arena where she thought she saw Jensen and Jared walk out of. The rest of the group turned their heads to indulge their friend, who to their eye was having a mental breakdown. They were gonna have to go cold turkey on Supernatural for a while.

Or at least that was what they thought, but then they saw two men, both over six foot, dressed as security, talking in hushed manners and glancing as if to make sure no one was watching them. Unfortunately they saw the six juniors doing just that. "OH MY GOD that is them!" Ashley cried.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Ah eat me…no no wait, you actually might!"- Dean**

"Shit, do you think they saw us?" Dean asked stupidly.

"Na, they're just looking right at us and gawking!" Sam hissed.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Well now what do we do….wait are they laughing at us?" the older of the two asked. Sam turned to see six girls laughing at them and hitting each other.

"It looks like it, should we go and talk to them?"

"Why would we do that?" Dean asked, just as the lunch bell rang.

Sixth and seventh hour went by and Dean and Sam were sitting in the impala in the parking lot figuring out what their next move would be. "Well I've been looking to see if there are any hints as to who the first person was to get sick and we could go check them out, but I keep coming up blank. Though there is one thing, but I think it's a dead end." Sam said.

"Well spill!" Dean ordered.

"See there is this girl, Samantha Gebel, she's a supposed supernatural expert and her and her friends created this website with info on all you need to know about different _creatures_. It's got everything that we've ever dealt with and I think it might be a good idea to visit her." He suggested. Dean just laughed.

"Do you remember the last time we dealt with _experts?_" he said using air quotes, "they almost got us killed, what makes you think this girl isn't like them?" Dean trusted his brother, but he just knew the facts. There were very few people who knew anything about their area of expertise.

"It's just a feeling, like my conscience keeps telling me that she can help. I say we check it out, what have we got to lose?" Sam asked. Dean gave a heavy sigh, but eventually caved.

"Does she have an address?"

"Well I typed in her name and I got a possibility, it's only a couple of miles away from here." The computer whiz offered.

"**It's Sam"- Sam**

"Um guys, I think a Chevy impala just parked outside your house Samie." Ashley stated with a bit of fear in her voice. And sure enough Dean and Sam Winchester, well I mean Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles stepped out and began walking to the door. "What do we do?" Samie freaked as the door bell rang.

"Well now we have no choice but to answer it." Lindsey said a bit too happy about that fact.

Samie opened the door hesitantly. I mean it's not every day that two actors dressed in their characters come to your door.

"Can I help you two?" she asked timidly.

"Hi, I'm Agent Rock and this is my partner, Agent Roll, we're cops and we just need to ask you a few questions." Dean said with ease. Melissa laughed so hard the next step would have been to snort.

Samie pulled the door back with an air of confidence that only came with having her friends with her. "Of course you can come in_ officers_, anything I can do to help." She smiled as she led them to the couch. After everyone was situated and settled, she decided to cut to the chase. "Look I just have to be perfectly honest. I just thought you should know that I absolutely hate liars." She said flatly.

The two brothers looked taken aback, "What makes you think that we're lying to you? If you thought so then why did you let us in without asking for id?" Sam asked. "The thing is I know who you guys are and I know that you're not cops." Samie smiled.

"Well then who do you think we are?" Dean asked timidly.

"You're Dean and Sam Winchester, Supernatural hunters, but you're really actors Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki." Melissa said.

"Uhm…well actually…well you see…I mean…" neither of them could seem to get a full sentence out of their mouths.

The two men just looked at each other, "I told you this was a bad idea. We shouldn't ask her for help, cause she's obviously crazy!" Dean exclaimed.

"What the hell do you mean, we're crazy?" Ashley asked. Sam leaned in to his brother,

"I say we just tell them the truth, remember the feeling I was getting?" and before Dean could protest Sam spilled. "The fact is that Jared and Jensen are our cover stories. It keeps the people believing that what we do is for show and they can live normal lives while we take care of business." He tried to explain.

"So you're trying to tell us that the episodes we watch on TV are just you guys making up crap to feed society so we will leave you guys alone so you can actually kill the wendigos and women in white without us ever knowing?" Saundra asked. The two brothers nodded. A couple more minutes of explanation went by and finally the girls just gave up, dealt with what they had been given rather than have a migraine in the morning from trying to figure it all out.

The eight of them just sat in silence, "ok awkward." Amanda laughed, trying to break the hiatus.

"Did you guys say something about needing our help?" Lindsey asked. Dean took a heavy sigh, he was tired, not to mention he had just told six teenage girls that the paranormal was real.

"Ya you see we think there's something supernatural going on here…" Sam began, but Melissa cut him off.

"You mean the illness that has been spreading around?" she asked, "I tell you it's just an average bug, I mean only 20 or so have been afflicted with it. It's nothing paranormal."

"Ya well we think otherwise, and Sam here thinks that one of you can help us." Dean said, he wanted to get out of here and finish the job.

"And which one of us is that?" Amanda asked.

"Which one of you is Samantha Gebel?" Sam asked. Samie gave a heavy sigh. "I am, let me guess you know of our website?" she asked. The guys nodded. "Ya, so can you tell us anything that you think might help?" Sam asked.

"Well according to my unprofessional opinion and Melissa's medical knowledge, I'd say all it is are some spirits possessing people to cause a scene and to get someone's attention and once they do then they'll stop, I mean…." But just then the seventeen year olds eyes went wide as realization hit her.

"What, what is it?" Dean asked.

"I know who they want!" she cried.

"Well who the fuck do they want, tell us so we can get this job done with." Dean yelled. Sam kicked him in the shins.

"Yelling at her isn't gonna help us get the information any faster you idiot!" he scolded.

"Ya listen to your brother there Dean." Lindsey laughed.

"They want you two. They cooked up the illness so it would get in the papers so that you two would come here figuring you'd waste some abnormal spirit or something. Then it would kill you or whatever it wants you two for." Samie explained.

"How the hell can you be sure?" Dean asked. She just gave him a death glare that made him shrink back into the couch cushions.

"It does make sense if we think about it man. It has to be the yellow eyed demon, using this to get to me." Sam said as it all dawned on him as well. The room went quiet, as the eight began to think of something they could do.

"Well I say we get out of here, and figure something out, and leave these girls to go on with their lives." Dean said as he made to leave.

"Oh no you don't, we can help you. You said so yourself." Melissa stated. "What we are doing no such thing!" Amanda cried, "Are you guys out of your minds?" she freaked.

"Probably, but that's hardly common knowledge now is it?" Ashley laughed. "Besides what else have we got to do on a Friday night?" Samie asked rhetorically.

"Dean we really could use their help, I mean it's **the demon**." Sam said. Dean could never say no to his baby brother, so eventually he gave in and the seven, because Amanda had called Kaelin and left, saying this was stupid and she wouldn't be a part of it, sat down and tried to figure out what to do seeing as how they needed to think of something.

Two hours later they had all come up with a plan. It was dangerous beyond belief but it was the only way they could think of. All seven of them crammed into the impala Melissa style and headed to an abandoned warehouse they had figured out to be the demons hiding place.

"Ok so everyone aware of the plan, Sam and I go in, we negotiate with the demon, and then we blow his brains out….and what the fuck am I saying we don't know how to kill it!" Dean groaned.

"Here's a Latin curse that you can put on him and his cronies to send him to the underworld for a while at least, until you can figure out a way to destroy him for good." Samie said as she handed Dean a napkin. He raised his eyebrows at her, "What I was in a hurry." She cried.

"Usually when I get a napkin it has something else on it" Dean smirked.

"Believe me I know" Samie smiled back.

The car was filled with laughter and then abrupt silence as they pulled up in front of the warehouse, "ok so you guys stay here, and Melissa here's the keys to drive away fast if something goes wrong." Sam said handing her the keys, much to Dean's dismay. "Wait how come she gets the keys?" Lindsey whined, as everyone looked at her. "Point proven." Saundra laughed.

The two brothers of 24 years got out of the car, grabbed as many weapons as they could and took off while the five friends were supposed to just sit and wait. "Please tell me we aren't just going to sit here?" Ashley sighed. Samie glared at her. "Thank god!" she proclaimed as the five got out of the car and locked it.

"So what's the plan?" Saundra asked.

"The hell if we know. We just can't let them go by themselves while we sit and wait. We're not that kind of women." Lindsey whispered as they snuck in through the open window that the guys had used moments before. But problems fast arose as Lindsey fell on Samie, "OWW" she cried, as a hand clamped over her mouth, but it was too late. Soon the five were surrounded by demons and the guys we're right in the middle of it.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Sam cried.

"We came to help you." Ashley said meekly.

"Well great job." Dean said, his voice dripped with sarcasm. But just then a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone froze.

"That's not supposed to appear yet!" the yellow eyed demon yelled.

Sam and Dean had run over and were blocking the girls from view in a lame attempt to protect them as the vortex began to pull them in. A group of demons grabbed Sam, which gave them Lindsey, Ashley, and Saundra who were holding on to him for dear life. There was no hope for Dean, Melissa, and Samie as the three of them got sucked in to the black oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Dude, you're fugly!"- Dean**

Sam Winchester watched as his brother got sucked into oblivion with two innocent girls, leaving him with the other three to fight off the demon and his cronies. The rage inside Sam was unbearable. People say that one evil thing happening can be the turning point in your destiny. He couldn't be sure, but he figured loosing the last remaining member of his family into a void was his.

Saundra, Lindsey, and Ashley had started throwing bits and bobs at the demons, waiting for the hunter to come back to reality. When that didn't happen Saundra threw a book she found at his head, knocking him back into reality. "HELP!" was all she had to say before the mighty Sam Winchester was shooting and punching his way to the door, followed closely by the three teenagers.

The ride home was silent, but then Lindsey had to put in her two cents worth, "that was too easy of a getaway, why did they let us go?" she asked.

"Lindsey shut up!" Ashley warned, as she kicked her leg.

"No it's ok, it's a reasonable question," Sam said quietly, "I guess the only speculation I can give you would be that they were too shocked about what happened and needed to regain themselves to come up with another plan." he finished.

That seemed to satisfy them and the rest of the car ride was quiet. Until they got back to Samie's house. The four sat around the kitchen table, nursing cans of soda. Sam hadn't said another word since the car and he hadn't touched his soda either. "I don't mean to pry but what the hell are we gonna do!" Ashley asked the one person she figured would be coming up with a plan instead of just sitting there.

"There's nothing we can do" was the infamous hunters reply. Saundra slapped him across the face.

"You need to snap out of this right now! There is something we can do. We can figure out where the hell they went and bring them back!" she yelled.

Lindsey and Ashley agreed. It would seem that losing two of her friends into a black swirling void brought out a whole new side of Saundra Flores. Sam just began to laugh and started roaming around the kitchen, apparently looking for something. "What are you looking for?" Lindsey asked him, unsure of what the answer would be.

"Is there any alcohol in this place?" was the shocking reply.

"What do you have a plan? Are you going to use it to scry for them or something?" Ashley asked. Sam began to laugh.

"No silly, I'm going to drink it!" and with that he kept looking.

"**We're not gonna have to hug now or anything are we?"- Dean**

Samie, Melissa, and Dean were spinning and falling to god knows where for what seemed like hours. Finally it stopped, Samie and Melissa fell on what would seem like a bed and Dean fell on top of them. "OOFF" they groaned against his weight. The room was dark, but it appeared to be a bedroom.

"What the hell do we do now?" Samie asked. Dean slowly got up and reached for his gun that was supposed to be in his jacket pocket, one problem…it was gone!

"Where the hell did my gun go?" he cried, just as there was a pounding on the door. Melissa and Samie stood up and ran behind the man they hoped would protect them.

"Dean, man are you in there?" Sam's voice called out through the wood.

"Oh thank god it's you, what the hell happened out there, are you ok?" Dean cried as he yanked the door open to reveal his brother, or so he thought. There stood Sam Winchester in the flesh, but he was wearing khaki pants, a button down white shirt, dark blue tie, and a dark blue sports jacket. "Dude why the hell do you look like a Stepford son?" Dean laughed.

Sam cringed, "Please don't use profanities, their hurtful and rude." He said. Dean broke out in laughter.

"Man don't cuss what the hell is wrong with you?" just as his younger brother pushed him through the door and closed it.

"Dean stop, we gave up the foul language three years ago." He whispered. Then he seemed to notice the two girls next to Dean. "Who are they?" he asked.

"What do you mean who are they? That's Samie and Melissa, where are Lindsey, Ashley and Saundra?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about." Sam said.

"Oh that's it snap out of it prissy boy. Where are our friends and what the hell happened to your clothes?" Samie yelled.

"Oh please stop cussing, it is very unlady like." Sam whined. Melissa and Samie raised their eyebrows and stared at Dean.

"I think your brother has lost it, the demon must have done something to him." Melissa said.

"Demon, what demon?" Sam panicked.

"The demon with yellow eyes, don't you remember? We got sucked into a vortex and you were left to fight him, what happened?" Dean asked stepping closer to his brother.

"Dean I don't understand what you're saying, we killed the yellow eyed demon three years ago." Sam said confused. The room was full of awkward silence as the Winchester brothers, Samie and Melissa just stared at each other.

"That's not possible. You and I have only been fighting him for almost two years, and trust me he's not dead!" Dean replied. Melissa put a hand on Dean's arm. "Wait, Sam what year is it?" she asked.

"It's 2010." He replied.

"Uh no dude it's not, it's only 2007." Samie said.

"Alright that's it just everybody be quiet, we just have to get to the car where we left dad's book and figure out if there's something on other dimensions or time travel." Dean said rationally.

"Dean are you feeling alright, why do you keep bringing up our past? We got rid of it and moved on with our lives." Sam looked at his older brother with a worried gaze. "What do you mean we got rid of it, where's dad's journal?" Dean slowly asked. "We burned it, just like we sold the impala, put all the weapons in storage, and moved here." Sam said like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"YOU SOLD THE IMPALA!" Samie screeched. Melissa ran over to her friend and put a reassuring arm around her. But she ran out of her friends embrace and began to hit the 6'4 Winchester and yell at him. "Why the fuck would you sell that car, why would you burn the only thing that could help us, and why would you get rid of the guns?" she yelled. Dean wanted to say all of those things to his younger brother, but held back realizing that something wasn't right. He grabbed Samie and pulled her back too.

"Feel better?" Melissa laughed, though the situation wasn't funny, Samie's outburst was. Samie nodded her head slowly as Dean let her go. Just then the bed room door opened and a woman in stiletto heels, knee length tan skirt, and a button up red top came walking in. She looked to be about 5'10 or so, with long curly brown hair, and brown eyes. She walked up to Dean and put her arm through his and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dean normally didn't mind free kisses; he just wasn't in the mood.

"Honey, where have you been? I've been looking for you for 25 minutes?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Melissa asked, as she held Samie back so she didn't demolish the woman who was all over the older Winchester.

"Oh I'm so sorry where are my manners. The names Susan Winchester. I'm Dean's wife." And that was the last thing Dean Winchester remembered as he hit the floor unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Let me know if you see any dead people Haley Joel"- Dean**

Though I wouldn't say that things were just as bad back at Samie's house, I would have to say that they were getting there. Sam had found the wine, rum, vodka, tequila, and beer that was for some abnormal reason all in Samie's kitchen cupboards and had proceeded to drink it all, giving Lindsey and Ashley some as well. Sam was now sloshed on the living room couch. Lindsey was on the floor; she had fallen there moments earlier and was too drunk to get up. Ashley on the other hand was in the rocking chair with a glazed look on her face. And good old Saundra was sitting on the bench observing it all.

"God I can't believe I went all this time without ever getting wasted, I feel great!" Sam laughed as he fell off of the couch and on top of Lindsey.

"Ya just wait till you throw up." Saundra muttered, as Lindsey gave her a death glare.

"You really should have joined us Sarah, its loads of fun." Lindsey slurred.

"It's Saundra, not Sarah" the only sober person in the house tried to say but was cut off by Sam jumping up abruptly.

"Man do I ever need to pee!" he cried, as he swayed to the bathroom, but before he made it there was a thud and a scream.

Saundra went running, because Ashley was passed out and Lindsey was stone drunk and on the verge of joining her. When she reached the hallway all she saw was Sam in a ball and Murphy and Pippin sniffing and jumping on him. "Help their after me!" he cried.

"Who?"

"Them." He pointed to Samie's two little Shih Tzu's.

"They're just little dogs, they're harmless." She sighed.

"NO, their vicious man eating animals and they won't let me pee!" he whined.

"Get your ass up, you're pathetic. Samie's dogs aren't going to bite you!" she yelled as she shoved him into the bathroom. "Unless I tell them to." She whispered under her breath. Saundra walked slowly back into the front room, dogs in tow, scared of what she would see. As well she should have been, Lindsey and Ashley were both passed out on the floor. They were holding tightly to Sam's jacket, pulling it closer to them as they slept off the boos.

No one knows how much time went by, but the next thing Saundra was in the kitchen making coffee and waffles while Lindsey, Ashley and Sam whined and groaned over their hang over's. After the four ate breakfast, Saundra expected them to help her start figuring out what happened to Dean, Melissa and Samie. "Looky here Sandy," Sam began.

"Its Saundra." The 17 year old interrupted.

"Ya whatever, I have a migraine, they're dead, I failed, and now it's all over, so deal with…" but at that moment a body fell from the ceiling and landed on Sam.

Lindsey and Ashley started laughing as the now only remaining Winchester shoved the body off him and stood up with a confused look on his face. Saundra grabbed the baseball bat, as the body began to get up. Ashley and Lindsey stopped laughing and ran behind Sam. Now here's the clincher, the body turned around and was Dean Winchester!

"**The freaks come out at night!"- Dean**

Back in Stepford central Dean Winchester was going crazy. Susan and his apparent brother had gone out to run some errands and Dean was home "sick". Samie and Melissa were sitting on the plush sofa watching their favorite character have a mental breakdown. He was tearing draws and cupboards and anything he could find in hopes of some form of liquor. It was no use, "how are we explaining this to Susan?" Samie asked with disdain.

"We'll tell her we got robbed," Dean said, "Now help me find some booze!" he ordered.

"No" Melissa defied. Dean made the 'forget you' motion with his hands and continued his search.

After about an hour Melissa and Samie had fallen asleep, "I FOUND IT!" Dean cried, waking the two up.

"Found what?" Melissa asked drowsily. Dean proudly held up a little silver object.

"It's a key." Samie said flatly.

"Not just any key, it's the key to my beer!" he smiled. Samie got up, pulling Melissa to her feet as well.

"So you found your alcohol, that's just great." Melissa said sarcastically.

"No, now we have to find what it unlocks." He sighed.

"Great so you still have no idea where your liquor is, you idiot!" Samie groaned. "I am not an idiot. This key unlocks my booze and bullets." He defended.

"And how can you be sure of that?" Melissa questioned.

"Because it says so, as he held up a tag attached to the key saying 'key to Dean's naughty nasty's'.

Another hour later Dean had found a trap door under Sam's bed and was heading toward heaven. Samie and Melissa had decided to clean up the 26 year old's mess. "Did you hear that?" Samie asked.

"Do you think Dean found his goodies?" Melissa laughed, as the two ran to the origin of the noise. They climbed down the ladder and found Dean staring at two crates like he was a little kid who had just found his birthday present a month early.

Melissa did a double take and then smiled, "Dean are you crying?" she asked. Dean shook his head.

"Then why is your face all wet?" Samie laughed. Dean pulled out his pocket knife and ran to the box labeled ALCOHOL. Samie placed her head on Melissa's shoulder and gave a heavy sigh, as Dean sliced and diced the crate open. "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled, looking inside only to find nothing. He crawled to the box labeled GUNS/BULLETS and sliced it open as well. He slowly pulled out his personal hand gun and opened the barrel…empty. Now he really was gonna cry. He began to bearishly pull out all the weapons and throw them across the basement floor.

"I think we should get out of here." Melissa whispered, as she pulled Samie up the ladder.

Samie and Melissa were finishing clean-up duties when they heard a car pull up. "I'll go get Dean." Melissa whispered as she ran back into Sam's room, and Samie rushed to make the house look squeaky clean. When Melissa found Dean he was sitting on one of the boxes with a revolver to his temple. "Uhm Dean, what are you doing?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm trying to kill myself." He said, looking up at her.

"So you found the bullets?" she asked, hoping they could kill Susan.

"Nope." He said, and then he began to crack up. Melissa grabbed the gun out of his hands and smacked him upside the head with it.

"Snap out of it you dipshit!" she scolded as she dragged his sorry ass back into the living room.

"What took you so long?" Samie asked as the three sat down to wait for the crazies to return.

"Dean was trying to kill himself with an empty barrel." Melissa stated simply as the front door opened.

"You know what, I don't want to know." Samie managed to say as Sam and Susan walked in.

"Baby do you feel better?" Susan cooed as she stroked Dean's hair. Samie looked like she was gonna lunge and Melissa looked like she was gonna strangle.

"Ya I'm fine, so how were the errands?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Oh we got all the ingredients for my casserole, and I got the test results back from the doctor…we're gonna have a baby!" she squealed excitedly. And for the second time that day, Dean Winchester passed out. "He really isn't as manly as he used to be" Susan sighed, as they helped him onto the couch.

When the extremely hot Winchester woke up, his baby brother was looming over him with a concerned look on his face. "Are you ok, you've fainted twice today, that's two more times than normal." He laughed. Before he could reply, he heard a screech and a kind of growl type sound coming from the master bedroom. The two brothers rushed to the scene to find Melissa sitting on the bed laughing her ass off and Samie running away from Susan who was holding up a pale pink skirt, and white frilly top.

"Lady step away!" Samie warned.

"But you would look so cute in this." Susan urged.

"You know what would look even better is my foot up your..." as Dean covered her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Remember no swearing."

"Dean, honey do we have to help these two? They just don't seem to want to be helped, and I'm doing the best I can. Why don't you put them back on the streets and pick two other homeless teenagers to save?" she pouted. Melissa pounced off the bed. "HOMELESS, DO WE LOOK HOMELESS TO YOU?" she said shoving her tiffanies silver platinum watch in the prep's face.

"Now Melissa, the first rule I am going to teach you is to never steal. You just give that back to the poor lady you stole it from, ok darling?" Susan said gently. And this time it was Samie's turn to hold her back.

"Uhm, Mr. Winchester, can we talk to you privately please?" Samie asked, putting on her best polite voice and pulling Dean out of the room. "You best get us out of here, fast, before you have no wife left, and I don't want to kill a fetus." she warned. "And what do you want me to do? Look we just have to stay calm and think of a plan, but in the mean time play along." Dean said.

"There is no why I am wearing that, that, thing!" Samie cried waving her hands in the air.

"We promise to behave as long as you find a way to control Crazy McScary in there!" Melissa quietly yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

"**I hope your apple pie is freaking worth it!"- Dean**

Ashley fell to the floor unconscious, Saundra sat down, Lindsey kept opening and closing her mouth, and Sam began to laugh. "Great now I really am seeing dead people, somebody call Haley!" he cracked.

"What is so funny?" the apparently very much alive Dean asked.

"Dude we fucking saw you get sucked into a black hole" Sam cried. Dean jumped back like he had been burned.

"Please no cussing, it's so vulgar." he pleaded.

"HUH?" Saundra, Lindsey and Sam yelled, waking Ashley up in the process.

"Where are Samie and Melissa?" Ashley whispered, as the room went quiet.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but have any of you guys seen Susan?" Dean asked with a worried look on his face.

"Dude who the hell is Susan, and don't tell me you lost the girls!" Sam yelled.

Dean cringed at the swear word, "I really don't know who these girls are, and what is wrong with you, Susan is my wife." Dean said, as Ashley passed out for the second time in five minutes. After waking her up, and a lot of head banging from Lindsey and laughing from Sam, Saundra had managed to get the five of them to sit around the table and discuss the situation quietly.

"Where is my wife?" Dean asked again.

"Man I don't know, last time I checked you weren't married!" Sam shouted back. The two brothers kept arguing about Dean's matrimonial extravaganzas while Saundra ran and got Samie's laptop, which they all knew was her life. As she was browsing through Samie's pages trying to find what she needed, she kept saying "wwdwd."

"What the hell are you saying?" Lindsey laughed, as Dean cringed again. Saundra looked up, remembering that Samie, Melissa, and her were the only ones who knew that joke. "What would Dean Winchester do?"

The three women erupted in giggles as the two Winchester boys stared confused. Dean shook his head and began to loosen his tie, which is when the rest of the group really had a chance to look at him. "Dude are you wearing a tie….is that a business suit….why don't you like cussing…..why would you get married…..and…" but Sam couldn't finish his sentence, because Ashley threw a towel at him.

"We don't have time to figure out why your brother looks like he hopped out of Pleasantville. We need to figure out what is going on!" she cried.

"Why my brother is wearing formal clothes might have something to do with it, don't you think?" Sam argued.

Just then Lindsey ran out of the kitchen without a word, straight into Samie's room. When she came back she was holding the sixth season of Charmed with a glint in her eye. "Lindsey I hardly think now is the time for the McDrool Brothers (Chris and Wyatt) or the Power of Three." Saundra said as she closed Samie's computer in frustration.

Lindsey just rolled her eyes and walked into the living room, popping in the sixth disc. "Just sit your asses down and watch." She ordered, as Dean let out a groan.

"Dude get over the cussing. We talk like this, deal." Ashley said, as the menu came up and Lindsey started the season finale, forwarding to a specific scene.

The five of them sat in silence and watched Gideon explain to Phoebe and Paige about the balance. "So why did we just watch that?" Sam asked. He knew about the amateur show of Charmed, laughing as he thought of how they 'vanquished demons'. "In this episode Chris and Leo go through a vortex that takes them to a world where good is bad and bad is good, and their counterparts come through the same vortex but to a world where good is good and bad is bad." Lindsey explained.

"WHAT!" Ashley and Saundra chorused. Lindsey let out an exasperated sigh as she pulled Dean up off the couch and stood him in front of the other three. "Sam, Ashley, Saundra, meet Dean Winchester-the curser and waster's counterpart, Dean Winchester-the do-gooder and family man," as realization hit them.

"**He's the artist, the things he can do with a brush"- Dean**

"Dean please tell me you got Addison's room ready?" Susan asked her husband. Before Dean could reply Sam butted in.

"Don't worry Susan, I took care of it. When is she going to be here?"

"Any minute now." She replied as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dean hollered, any excuse to get away.

"We'll come with you!" Melissa piped up as her and Samie ran after him. "People really do love him, don't they?" Susan asked, though she didn't know how literal that statement was. When Dean pulled back the door he saw a women with straight brown hair, brown eyes, and an outfit that made Dean get ideas. The two just stood there for a few moments.

"Can we help you?" Samie decided to intervene. She didn't like the look in the hunter's eyes.

"Oh yes thank you," the women said as she handed Samie her bags, "I presume you know which room I'm staying in?" she asked Samie, while seeming to look down on her. And I don't mean because of the height difference.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not the help, so you can take your own bags to your room. It's the second door on the left, that way." Samie said curtly as she pointed down the hall. While the girl strutted down the hall to her room and back, the other three had taken a seat in the living room.

"I'm sorry that I presumed, it's just that I haven't seen you before." The girl said with fake sincerity.

Sam came back into the room, "Just to let you guys know dinner will be ready in about five minutes, hey Addison."

"Hey Sam." she said as she gave the younger Winchester a hug. "I'm going to go back and help finish with dinner." He said as he went back into the kitchen.

"So…Addison, how long are you staying for?" Samie asked with disdain.

"Oh only about a week." She replied casually as she sat across from Dean, making sure to show off her legs. Melissa and Samie plastered on smiles, right away they hated the girl. But Dean was having the opposite feelings. He began to lay on the charm.

"So Addison do you have a boyfriend?" Dean said flirtatiously. Addison giggled like a cheerleader, much to the "homeless" girl's disgust for having to watch.

"Sadly no, but I do have feelings for someone. I just don't think he likes me back." She sighed dramatically.

"What's not to like?" Dean charmed back.

"Dean I think you should probably stop." Melissa warned.

"She's right Dean." Addison smiled.

"And why's that?" Dean grinned his cheeky grin.

"Well silly because I'm your daughter." She laughed. Just as Melissa began to hit Samie on the back. It appeared that she was choking on something, but really she was gagging with revolt.

"Come again?" the 26 year old whispered.

"Susan is my mother, so technically I'm your step daughter, because you're not my father." She said with relief.

"How old are you?" Samie questioned.

"I'm 16, my mother's past isn't a great one, we all know that. I mean she had me when she was 16." Addison informed.

"Wait your mother is 32?" Melissa cried.

"Um ya, and then she married Dean, which I wish she hadn't, because then I might have a chance with him." She said dreamily.

"Whoa now, hold on there missy, I don't date kids." Dean hushed.

"But I'm not a kid, I'm a grown woman. And you were just flirting with me and you know who I am…why would you tease me like that!" she cried

"OH boy." Melissa sighed as she banged her head against Samie's shoulder. Dean kept opening and closing his mouth, apparently he had no idea how to explain. "Dinner's ready!" Susan yelled from the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

"**Why you sly dog"- Dean**

Saundra and Ashley just sat and stared at Lindsey. The two brothers were waiting for something, they were confused. "You came up with that all on your own?" Ashley asked her friend, as she pulled the disc out of the player.

"I have my moments!" Lindsey huffed.

"Of course you do." Ashley laughed.

"Ok so now what are we supposed to do?" Saundra asked. They knew their friends were in an alternate reality, but how were they supposed to get them out? Dean cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm really confused."

"Basically they're saying that you're from a different reality. Do you remember a vortex?" Sam asked his alternate brother.

"Yes actually, I do?" Dean gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ashley cried. "I get the whole our Dean went to his world and their Dean came here, but wouldn't Samie and Melissa's counterparts come out as well? And why did it take so long for him to get here?" she asked.

"Maybe he stopped for coffee?" Lindsey joked.

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Saundra asked, yet again.

"Will you take that damn tie off!" Sam yelled at Dean, who was fidgeting with it. Before he could comment they heard a car door, and the dogs went wild.

"What day is it?" Saundra asked.

"Saturday I think." Sam replied.

"Wasn't Samie's mom supposed to get back today from that trip?" Ashley asked, though already knowing the answer. The five of them saw Patti walking up the driveway.

"Maybe if we pretend to be out, she'll go away?" Dean asked.

"Dude she lives here, she has a key!" Saundra groaned.

Lindsey grabbed Sam and Dean's hand and ran them to Samie's room, then ran back and sat on the couch. "Hid them, till we can figure out what to say." she whispered as the door unlocked.

"**It's just an interesting observation, in an observationally interesting sort of way"**

**- Sam**

Melissa and Samie had to drag Dean into the kitchen. Dean and Sam sat at either end of the table, Susan and Addison sat on one side with Samie and Melissa across from them. Melissa went to take a drink of water, "No, we haven't said grace yet." Susan scolded.

"Oh God" Samie whispered.

"Thank you for volunteering." Susan said, as Addison, Sam and her bowed their heads. Dean rolled his eyes, Melissa snickered as she folded her hands.

"Uhm, I didn't, I mean I don't…" Samie began to stutter.

"Nonsense, you can say grace tonight." Susan replied. Dean gave her a look that clearly said 'play along'.

"Oh God, thanks for the food set upon us, let's eat." She mumbled. There was utter silence.

"Well that was…nice." Susan said as she began to dish up the casserole. Just then there was a loud bang between Dean and Addison. The latter turned beat red and Dean gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"Hit my knee on the table" he explained. Melissa passed Samie the potatoes. "More like the slut rubbed her foot up his leg," she whispered so only her friend could hear. The two began to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Addison asked with raised eyebrows.

"NOTHING!" the two answered. The rest of dinner was quiet and slow.

Susan decided to lie down early, claiming she was tired. However, they all saw the wink she gave Dean. Sam and Addison decided to follow suit, leaving Dean and his charity cases alone. "Well Dean I think you should go to bed." Samie teased. He didn't budge.

"You can't make me!" he defied. Melissa got up and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"She's your wife and she's carrying your child. Now be a man and give the woman what she wants." She said putting on her best counselor's voice.

"Now scoot." Samie said as she pushed him down the hall.

"OH come on, really?" he whined.

"Really, really." The two girls chorused.


	8. Chapter 8

"**You smell like a toilet"- Sam**

Patti had just finished her retreat with her education group and she was exhausted. She had every intention of walking through that door, have Samie make her dinner and the two of them sit and surf channels, but when she opened her door she saw something totally different.

Lindsey, Saundra, and Ashley sat watching TV and eating some concoction from her cupboard. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked three of her daughters' closest friends.

"It's Saturday." Ashley said in that 'duh' voice.

"Yes I know, but you guys come over every Friday after school. So what are you doing here?" she asked, while looking for her child.

"We spent the night instead of leaving Samie all on her own, so here we are." Saundra explained.

"So where is said daughter of mine?" Patti asked.

"Her and Melissa went to go get lunch, we ordered Domino's and they went to go pick it up." Ashley said.

"But they deliver." The 50 year old mom stated.

"Yes, but Melissa really wanted to drive her BMW, so off she went and here we stayed." Lindsey said.

"Well alrighty, I better be getting some of that pizza." Patti laughed as she walked down the hall.

"Oh you will…wait where are you going?" Saundra asked.

"I promised Samie I would pick her up the newest Supernatural magazine and so I'm just going to put it on her desk." The oblivious mom said, as she made to the one room she couldn't go in.

"Oh no wait, I want to read it!" Lindsey cried running in front of her.

"Well here, remember I always get two copies, so here's yours." She said as she continued to make her way to the forbidden room.

"You should really put your feet up, I'll do it!" Ashley piped up, while grabbing the magazine from her hands and beating her to the door. She cracked the door open enough to get the magazine through and threw it into Sam's lap. The two brothers were sitting quietly on Samie's bed, the younger of the two gave her a look as he read the cover.

"So how much longer before the pizza arrives?" Patti asked the girls as she took a seat in the rocker.

"About five minutes or so depends on how slow Mel drives" Lindsey called from the hallway, where the three were standing.

"Why did you tell her they left to get pizza? What are we supposed to say when they don't come back!" Ashley hissed.

"We have to tell her the truth, because if I know Samie's mom, she's going to relax in the front room and we won't be able to get Dean and Sam out" Saundra added.

"What are you three gossiping about?" Patti laughed as she snuck up behind them. "Maybe you should go to a movie and relax or something, because you know how we get when we're all together, it won't be quiet." Lindsey stated.

"You just want me to get out of the house don't you, you've had it all to yourselves all week and you want to keep it that way, huh?" she laughed, but then she got this weird feeling when Ashley kept eyeing Samie's door.

"You ok Ashley?" she asked.

"Huh, oh ya I'm fine, just thinking." She replied. Saundra was trying to get them as far away from Samie's room as possible, just in case, but it was no use. "OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" a masculine voice yelled from Samie's room.

"Is there a boy in this house, and more importantly why is said boy hiding?" Patti questioned as she yanked her daughter's door open. What did she find, but two grown men wrestling on the floor.

"Take the fucking tie off!" the one with longer hair yelled.

"Get off of me Sammy!" the spiky haired one yelled, holding onto his tie for dear life.

"THAT'S NOT A BOY, THAT'S TWO GROWN MEN!" the woman who considered herself a mother of five shrieked.

"Where, I don't see any grown men?" Lindsey said, peering over her shoulder and glaring at the two. Sam and Dean jumped up when they saw the older woman, and stood up proper.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAUGHTER!" Patti yelled once again.

"I think you best sit down for this ma'am." Sam said in his best gentleman type voice.

"NO I will not, where is Samantha?" she countered, as she looked at Saundra. "You can't lie to me, tell me the truth?" she stared.

"I can honestly say I have no idea where Samie and Melissa are." She said as she gave a small smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she yelled.

"I'd have to agree with Sam. I think you should sit down." Ashley whispered.

"Sam, who's Sam, Sam's not here, you don't know where she is!" the white haired woman screeched.

"My name is Sam, Sam Winchester ma'am, and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, hoping she didn't know about the TV show.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing at, Sam and Dean Winchester are characters from that paranormal show you girls love so much. Who are you two and what are you doing alone with these girls in my house?" Patti pointed at the two men who were so much taller than her.

"We are the guys from the TV show." He replied softly.

"But those are your character names, what are you playing at? You're Jared and Jensen. And that still doesn't explain what the hell you two are doing here…and where is my daughter!" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"Your daughter won the contest that the CW was having. Winner gets to meet Jared and me and then spend the day with us." Dean said, coming up with the first thing he could think of.

"And Melissa had to get your daughter out of the house so we could come in and surprise her, when she gets back we'll be waiting." Sam added.

"Ok so when are they coming back, and where are all the cameras and stuff?" she asked, still doubtful.

"That is a very good question…and I don't have an answer for you." Dean said. "Dude what are you doing?" Sam cried.

"I don't like lying to her. She's a nice woman who deserves to know where her daughter is," Dean sighed, "and I intend to tell her."

"Oh boy." Lindsey groaned, as Ashley banged her head against the wall, and Saundra gave an uncomfortable laugh. "This is going to be fun."

"**He full on Obi-One'd me"- Dean**

Melissa and Samie were just sitting around the living room, twiddling their thumbs, afraid to go to bed. "Maybe if we go to bed we'll wake up and all this will be a dream?" Samie said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh stop being so hopeful, we're stuck here and it's all your fault." Melissa huffed. Samie let it slide, knowing her friend was just scared and stressed. Samie pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. "What are you doing?" Melissa sighed, already feeling sorry for snapping at her friend.

"I was thinking that maybe we could call Lindsey or Ashley on their cell phones. I mean I still have mine. There must be a reason for that right?" Samie said getting an idea, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Ya cause all your ideas have worked real well for us in the past." Melissa argued back, grabbing her phone and checking for reception. "Well you do have reception, but what do you plan to do? Call Lindsey and say hey come pick me up I'm in another dimension." Melissa stated.

"Ya…no of course not. I was thinking that if I was able to talk to her then we could figure out a way out of here." Samie said, snatching her phone out of her friend's hands.


	9. Chapter 9

"**He full on Obi-One'd me"- Dean**

Melissa and Samie were just sitting around the living room, twiddling their thumbs, afraid to go to bed. "Maybe if we go to bed we'll wake up and all this will be a dream?" Samie said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Oh stop being so hopeful, we're stuck here and it's all your fault." Melissa huffed. Samie let it slide, knowing her friend was just scared and stressed. Samie pulled out her cell phone and looked at it. "What are you doing?" Melissa sighed, already feeling sorry for snapping at her friend.

"I was thinking that maybe we could call Lindsey or Ashley on their cell phones. I mean I still have mine. There must be a reason for that right?" Samie said getting an idea, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Ya cause all your ideas have worked real well for us in the past." Melissa argued back, grabbing her phone and checking for reception. "Well you do have reception, but what do you plan to do? Call Lindsey and say hey come pick me up I'm in another dimension." Melissa stated.

"Ya…no of course not. I was thinking that if I was able to talk to her then we could figure out a way out of here." Samie said, snatching her phone out of her friend's hands.

"**I full on Swayze'd that sucker!"-Dean**

As Lindsey, Ashley, Saundra, Dean, Sam and Patti sat down in the living room, Lindsey's phone rang. Lindsey looked down at the id, and then looked up to the crowd, "it's just Samie, no big I…AAHH IT'S SAMIE!" Lindsey cried throwing her phone in the air and onto the floor.

"Oh for heaven's sake what's the big deal, my daughter is on the phone. What is the matter with you?" Patti sighed, picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello honey, where are you?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I think someone needs to think a little bit more with their downstairs brain and not their upstairs…hey?"-Dean**

"Oh hi mom…MOM!" Samie gasped looking at Melissa. "What are you doing answering Lindsey's phone…she threw it on the floor when she saw it was me. Typical…where am I you ask?" Samie said stalling for time, hoping Melissa would give her an answer. "Uhm well, you see Melissa and I went to go get some Chinese food and…Lindsey said we went for pizza…oh well we did but it was too busy…I don't know when I'll get back. You know how Chinese food is, all the frying and baking and then they got to stick the fortune in the fortune cookie and…I'm not avoiding the question…what was the question?" Samie asked, leaning back into the sofa looking exhausted. "Yes mom, Melissa is with me, can you put Lindsey on the phone please…I have to ask her what she wants to eat…ok Orange Chicken for you, now will you please put Lindsey on the phone?" Sam pleaded, putting her head in her unoccupied hand.

"**Huh?"-Sam/Dean**

"Hey Samie, so I thought you went for pizza…too busy huh…went to Chinese place instead ok…the thing is that we have Dean and Sam here waiting for you…what is Dean wearing…well he looks like he's from Pleasantville…ahh ya ok…ok, ya I'll talk to you later, bye-bye now." Lindsey hung up the phone.

"Why did you tell her about her winning the prize and what does it matter what Dean is wearing? Although now that you mention it, he doesn't look like himself." Patti said. Just as the door bell rang and Amanda came in, apparently the door was unlocked.

"So did you guys kill the demo…hi Patti." Amanda said, trying to save herself, though there was no use.

"Demon, what demon, Sam what is she talking about?" Dean said freaking out and pulling at his tie.

"Dude just calm down, it's not a big deal, everything will be fine."

"NO nothing is fine, what the hell are you talking about Amanda, what demon? I knew you guys were watching too much Supernatural…Amanda tell me what is going on NOW!" Patti ordered, looking at her daughters' oldest friend. Amanda looked around only to notice that Melissa and Samie were missing, Dean looked different, Lindsey was hitting her head with her cell, and Ashley and Saundra had the looks of defeat on their faces.

"Believe me, I don't know a thing."


	11. Chapter 11

"**Sam, marry that girl"-Dean**

Melissa and Samie had hidden themselves in their room while the rest of the house slept. "Call Lindsey already, I want to get out of here!" Melissa urged as Dean walked in.

"Hey we were just about to call Lindsey. I actually was able to earlier, but then my mom interfered" Samie explained, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why do you look so…happy? I mean you're married and a father to be, plus you don't get to fight demons, you wear a tie, and you drive a station wagon" Melissa exclaimed, smacking him upside the head.

"I know I just, I just think I'm beginning to like this life. I mean no demons, I have a home, a family, and a doctor for a wife…how hot is that?" Dean smiled, "You two really should go to bed, I was just coming to check on you" Dean said, walking back to the master bedroom.

"I'm going to be a doctor, he wants a doctor, I could be his doctor, I…"

"Snap out of it" Samie warned, hitting her friend in the arm. Melissa closed and locked the door, dimmed the lights, and sat back on the bed next to Samie. "I'm going to put it on speaker phone, but it'll be low" she explained, dialing Lindsey's number. "Samie is that you, what the hell is going on?" Lindsey's voice could be heard on the other line.

"Weird" Melissa and Samie said together.

"Where are you guys?" came Ashley's voice, "Saundra, Amanda, Sam, and Dean are here too. We're at Amanda's house, your mother knows" she continued.

"We're at the Kansas house, though it looks different" Samie said, looking around.

"Wait did you say Dean was with you?" Melissa said, picking up on what her friend had said earlier.

"How's Susan, did she get the test's back, is mom there yet?" came Dean's voice over the phone.

"Fine to the first, yes to the second, and huh to the third" Samie said.

"Congrats you're going to be a daddy" Melissa said, though she didn't sound congratulatory at all. "How is Dean talking to us over the phone, and yet he just left our room here?" Melissa asked.

"Quick version, Charmed season six finale" Lindsey said simply.

"Well that makes sense…but where is Melissa's and my counterparts…unless we don't exist…like we died or something and then we wouldn't have a counterpart to take our place…we'll now it makes perfect sense!" Samie said, jumping off the bed.

"How does our death make perfect sense?" Melissa asked confused and pissed. "The demon was confused by the vortex, he said it wasn't supposed to have happened yet, and then Melissa, Dean and I got sucked into it, and the Dean from this world got sucked out. We must have died at that battle, or at least somehow in 2007, cause here its 2010 and we don't exist, because we're dead!" Samie explained.

"So are you trying to tell me that, you two die this year and that's why your counterparts didn't come out, because you don't have counterparts in 2010?" Saundra said. You could hear her typing away on the computer.

"Hey Dean, did you and your brother get in this huge battle three years ago?" Samie asked.

"Ya, that's when we killed the demon, then settled down in Kansas and I got married" the 26 year old answered.

"Do you remember six girls that helped you in that battle or that you met that year? They were high school girls?" Samie questioned.

"Uh no, sorry" he responded.

"Well now what Sherlock?" Melissa groaned, "How is this supposed to help us?" just then there was a knock on the door.

"Got to go" Samie whispered as she hung up.

"You two really should go to bed, we have a party tomorrow" Susan smiled, as she peered through the double doors.

"Sorry, just trying to get used to living in a house, sleeping in a bed, you know all that kind of stuff" Samie said, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh I know its hard dear, but trust me its well worth it." Susan replied.

"Hey Mrs. Winchester?" Samie asked, giving an unnoticeable shudder at having to say those two words.

"Yes sweetie?" the oblivious and perky woman asked.

"Thank you for letting Mr. Winchester take us in" she whispered. As the door closed Melissa smacked her upside the head.

"What are you doing?"

"Just trying to play the part, and then tomorrow I say we go to the library and look up some stuff" Samie said, getting under the covers of her twin bed.

"Well can you maybe reduce the coating that was a little too thick" Melissa said, getting under her own covers.

"**Neil, it's your grief counselors, we've come to hug!"-Dean**

Lindsey and Saundra were running around Amanda's house doing who knows what while Sam, Dean, Amanda and Ashley sat at the kitchen table watching. "What are you guys doing?" Ashley cried, getting uncomfortable with Dean's stares, "And why are you staring at me!" she asked.

"Sorry you just look familiar, but I don't' know from what?"

"Dude, its Ashley she's the one who…oh never mind" Sam started, but leaned back in his chair instead.

"Ok, we got a plan, we need to get a flight to Kansas, see if we can find anything" Lindsey said real proud of herself.

"I hate to be a nudge, but we have school tomorrow, so that's not going to happen, let alone our parent's won't let it happen" Amanda said.

"Ok, new plan" Lindsey sighed, defeated.

"How about we just head to the library, and look up stuff and talk to Samie again" Saundra said as more of an order then a question, as she headed out the door. The library was pretty packed for an early Sunday morning, the six found a table at the far back, with three computers, and was fairly isolated.

"Ok Saundra you continue on the computer doing whatever you've been doing, Sam and Lindsey get on the computer as well and look up stuff and oh I don't know" Ashley sighed.

"It's ok, the three of us will look stuff up on the computer, while you text Samie, after all we're in the library" Sam said.

"What do we do?" Amanda asked, pointing to her and Dean.

"Look stuff up in books and papers and things" Sam offered.

"AAHH MAN, why do I always get the books, books suck" Dean whined, getting up from her chair.

"Don't ever let Samie hear you say that" Ashley warned.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Sacrifice us, which is, I don't know…classier, I guess?"-Dean**

The sun beat through the window, the shades had been pulled back and the door was open letting all manner of noise come through. "Are they up yet?" Sam's voice asked, peering into the room to see two sleeping ladies.

"Nope, Addison said she wanted to wake them, saying they got off to a bad start" Dean said, not realizing how bad that could turn out to be. Addison walked into the room with a bucket of ice water in her hand and in two seconds she had dumped it on Melissa's head.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD YOU STUPID STEPFORD CHICK!" At the yelling Samie woke up to see a wet Melissa chasing a scared Addison around the room.

"What is going on in here?" Susan asked, seeing the situation and looking at a confused and sleepy Samie.

"Addison poured water on me to wake me up, and it was really cold" Melissa said, standing in front of Susan and putting on that innocent face.

"Addison, that was uncalled for, now come help me with the food for the party" Susan ordered.

"Party, what party?" Samantha asked, jumping out of bed.

"Its mom's surprise birthday party and we're announcing Susan's pregnancy" Sam explained, "now hurry up and get dressed" he said, closing the double doors.

It was almost noon, and the party was supposed to start in three hours, Melissa and Samantha made their way to the dining room for some breakfast and then planned to head out to the library. "So where's Dean?" Melissa asked casually.

"He's mowing the lawn, weed whacking, you know those types of things. He kept putting them off and now he's doing them at the last minute" Susan laughed.

"I'm sorry did you say that Dean Winchester was doing yard work, or really any work for that matter, voluntarily?" Samantha asked, taking a sip of her orange juice.

At that Melissa and Samantha ran to the front window, which was open and peered out to the front yard to find Sam trimming the bushes. They ran to the back window which was open, and found Dean Winchester mowing the lawn and whistling. "Dean whatcha doing?" Melissa asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Just getting the yard ready for mom's party" he said as he drove the lawn mower off the grass and into the gravel, chucking up rocks and losing control. "This is so much fun, I don't get why I never did work before?" Dean said to no one in particular.

After much pleading and begging, Melissa and Samantha were on their way to the library. On the bus ride to the public library Samantha's phone started playing Point of No Return by Kansas, "its Ashley" she told Mel. "Please tell me you have some info on vortexes and time travel, and that stuff?" she said into her phone, as the two got off the bus and sat down in front of the library.

"We just got out of the library and well the only thing any of us can come up with is that you two are dead and that's why you don't have counterparts" Ashley said, as Samantha switched the phone to speaker.

"I thought that was already established, what's the new information?" Melissa groaned.

"Wait Lindsey?" Samantha asked.

"Ello?" came the girl's voice.

"In all that research did it ever say anything about the effects of staying too long in an alternate world?" Samantha asked, remembering Dean doing yard work.

"Uhm it depended on the person and what the alternate world entailed. Like if the world was about Dean and Sam after killing the demon, then they would be effected differently then you two" Lindsey said, not understanding the question.

"So let's say the alternate world is three years after Dean kills the demon, and he comes into this world the way we all know him. Flirts with anything with two legs and a chest, has a bottle of beer attached to his hand, no pun intended, and cusses like a sailor. Then he shows up in a world where he's the down to earth all and all nice guy who does chores. After a few hours, would he start to act like that guy?" Samantha asked, fearing the answer.

"Wait what?" Lindsey asked.

"DEAN IS DOING YARD WORK!" Melissa and Samantha yelled into the phone, turning heads.

"Uhm, we'll have to get back to you on that" Lindsey asked, obviously confused. "Well what do you have that might help us?" Mel asked.

"Well we think that if you look online at the library in your time you might be able to find something about your deaths in the paper. We also think that you need to bring Dean to the warehouse in Phoenix where all this started and that will help find a way to bring you guys back. And we'll go there too and see what we can figure out" Ashley explained.

"Sure just one problem…how do you expect us to get to Phoenix when we're in Kansas and we have no money?" Melissa asked.

"Well Dean has money, he can buy three plane tickets, just figure out how to get him away from Susan and Sam" Saundra offered.

"Sure no problem, we'll call you when we get slap happy away from the power tools" Melissa commented.

"Look there's a barbeque at the house in like an hour and we have to be there, so we have to go and we'll call you when we got something, and you do the same" Samantha said, "and hurry" she added as she hung up and Melissa and her got on the next bus back to crazyville.

"**Ya that makes sense, cause when the first victim went missing in '82, I was 3"-Dean**

"You two are late, hurry and get dressed. The party starts in 15 minutes!" Susan yelled at them as they trudged back into the house. They ran to their shared room only to find two outfits. There was a black skirt and pink polo shirt on one bed and a pink skirt and white lacy top on another.

"That one must be yours" Samantha said, snatching the black skirt and pink polo and running to the bathroom.

"Haven't they heard of Capri's?" Melissa whined.

"You'd think they'd know not to wear white to a barbeque too" Samantha sighed. The two looked themselves over in the mirror, much like Harry and Ron did before the Yule Ball.

"I thought you hated pink?" Melissa whispered in Samantha's ear as they made their way to the back yard.

"Ya well I'd take pink over lace any day," she countered, "besides at least it's a polo shirt.

"Alright now I want you two to just sit there and don't make a peep. We want to surprise Mary" Susan said, as her and Sam went to answer the door bell.

"I can't believe I'm going to see mom after all these years!" Dean smiled to Melissa and Samantha.

"Samantha what's wrong?" Melissa asked, her friend's eyes had just gone wide and she gasped.

"In this world the demon was killed three years ago and then Dean and Sam moved back here, but other than that everything else is the same right?" she whispered to the two.

"Ya, so?" Dean asked.

"So that would mean that your mom still died when you were three, so what is she doing alive and kicking?" Samantha said.

"And the plot thickens" Melissa mumbled as the back door opened to reveal one very alive Mary Winchester.


	13. Chapter 13

"**I'm in the middle of nowhere, with a killer truck on my ass!"-Dean**

"This can't be right" Saundra whispered to herself. She had been up all night browsing the internet in hopes of finding a way to bring Melissa and Samantha back. I mean they did have school tomorrow, and who knows how long they would be gone. "Lindsey, Amanda, Ashley wake up!" she hissed at her sleeping friends. She didn't want to wake the brothers.

"What in the bloody hell do you want at 3 in the morning?" Lindsey cried.

"We have a problem" the oldest of the six friends announced as she made her way back to the lab top.

"You mean the fact that we have to be at school in like four hours, and Samantha and Melissa are missing, and Melissa's parents still don't know, and we have to figure out what to do with Sam and Dean, and you woke us up at three am!" Amanda whined.

"No I'm talking about the fact that according to this website if we don't get them out of this alternate world by 12:35 am this Friday, their stuck there" Saundra said pointing to the paragraph she had just read.

"Why Friday?" Ashley asked.

"Because they only have a week before the vortex changes and before it becomes permanent" Saundra explained.

"Great so I say we don't go to school and we call Samantha tomorrow and figure something out" Lindsey said, already starting to fall asleep at the table.

"We have to go to school. Our parents can't get suspicious" Amanda whispered. "I think they're already suspicious with the fact that we've spent the entire weekend together" Saundra stated.

"**You know what there's a tone of lore on unicorns too. In fact I hear that they ride around on silver moon beams and shoot rainbows out of their ass"- Dean**

"So mom how's the shop?" Sam asked. It was almost four in the morning and Susan, Mary, Addison, Dean, Sam, Samantha, and Melissa were all sitting around the kitchen table having a mindless conversation.

"Oh it's doing wonderful, people love the flowers and the candies and they're even starting to love the pictures" Mary replied, "How's work Dean?" she asked her oldest son who had up until now just been staring at her.

"Oh it hasn't changed, same as always" he said, truth be told he didn't know what his job was in this world.

"So how's Jonathan?" his mom asked.

"Jonathan, oh well, he's fine, I mean still as chatty as ever" Dean said, smiling. "I thought you told me he was mute?" Susan asked confused.

"Oh right, it was just a bad joke that's all" Dean said, trying to cover up.

"So you two are Dean's new project I take it?" Mary asked, turning her attention to Melissa and Samantha.

"Sorry?" Samantha asked, after her little realization this afternoon, she was hell bent on finding out the secret behind Mary Winchester.

"Occasionally Dean takes in homeless kids and helps them get back on their feet and he brought you two in right?" Mary asked.

"Yes ma'am, it was awfully kind of him" Melissa said, playing the grateful card. "So Susan when's the baby due?" Mary asked, looking at the two cautiously.

"At the end of June, you will be here for the birth won't you?" Susan asked, sliding her arm through Dean's who disgustingly held it with ease.

"Just call me when the water breaks" Mary smirked, "Isn't it past your girl's bed time?" Mary asked Melissa and Samantha.

"We're 17, we don't have a bedtime" Samantha answered.

"Well I think you two should go to bed all the same, run along now" Mary said, making a little shoo motion with her hands.

"What about Addison, she's not even 17, shouldn't she be going to bed too?" Melissa asked, trying to stay polite.

"She'll go to bed in a little bit. I want to talk to my granddaughter" Mary smiled, putting her arm around Addison.

"Step granddaughter" Melissa muttered, as her and Samie obligingly went to their room like they were 7.

"Are you sure these are the two?" Mary asked once she was sure the door was closed.

"Dean brought them back with him, so they must be. You're sure they're the ones right?" Susan asked her husband.

"I'm sorry, the ones what?" Dean asked.

"Dean come on, the sacrifice. The ones you had to bring back from the hunting trip you went on. The ones that we have to kill in order to bring Dad back" Sam stated. "Wait what? What do you mean kill? I thought we didn't hunt anymore?" Dean said, really confused.

"They must be taking their toll on him. Listen honey, the demon sent you on that mission to Arizona to pick up two girls and bring them back here, remember?" Mary asked her son carefully.

"Oh right ya, sorry" Dean said, realizing it wouldn't do him any good to slip up now.

"It's alright, so out of the six you found, you're sure these two are the ones?" Mary asked.

"Uhm yep, it's them alright. So when are we doing this sacrifice thing anyways again?" Dean said, "You know how bad my memory is."

"This Friday, at 12:35 am" Addison answered.


	14. Chapter 14

"**I'm laughing on the inside"-Sam**

Saundra, Amanda, Ashley, and Lindsey were all sitting around at Amanda's house, seeing as how it was the closest to school. "Ok so Amanda and I have English with Melissa and everything was fine. We told the teacher she was sick and we didn't know when she'd be back" Lindsey informed her friends, "only problem is no one has Samantha in any classes so we can't cover for her."

"Ya, but her mom knows though" Amanda stated.

"We're back" Dean sing-songed as Sam and him returned from their little outing.

"Where were you guys?" Saundra asked.

"We were just looking for a motel seeing as we don't know how long we're going to be here" Sam answered, "and we really can't stay with you anymore."

"You're going to be here till Saturday" Ashley replied.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Cause Friday is the last chance to set things right."

"OK, so have you got a text from them yet?" Lindsey asked Ashley.

"What oh I don't know, my phone died" she said sheepishly.

"Well that's great now how are we supposed to know if they contacted us or not?" Amanda asked sarcastically as Lindsey's phone beeped. _Calling you around 10 tonight, try and get all of you there_.

"**Ah, I don't want to hear this"-Dean**

Melissa and Samantha had spent the whole day at the library, seeing as they didn't have school. Melissa did have to slap Samantha a few times due to her freak outs on missing classes. "Look this is good we found out a lot. Now all we need is to get Dean alone and tell him everything" Melissa whispered as they snuck back into their room hoping not to have been seen.

"Hey" Dean whispered, he was sitting in their big arm chair in the dark. It was almost 7 at night. "I brought you girl's dinner. We need to talk" he said as he motioned for Samantha to shut the door.

"It's almost ten I should call Lindsey" Samantha stated. Dean had just left their room as to not draw attention to himself.

"Hey we got a problem" Lindsey greeted.

"And would it have anything to do with us being stuck in a parallel universe with no way of getting back?" Melissa asked, though they all knew the answer.

"Ya whatever, look you guys have to be back here by midnight on Friday or you're stuck" she explained.

"Ya that would make sense seeing as midnight Friday we're going to be sacrificed!" Samantha hissed.

"Wait what?" Ashley said in her naturally confused tone.

Melissa explained everything to them and Saundra told them all they'd found out. About 20 minutes later it was concluded that Dean, Samantha and Melissa were getting on a plane to Phoenix on Wednesday and at around 5 pm would be at the warehouse at the same time that they were…only three years in the future. "Ok we got to go" Melissa whispered as Mary knocked on the door.

"Say hi to mom for me" Dean asked.

"Ya cause that'll go over real well" Samantha huffed as she hid her phone in her pocket while Melissa opened the door.


	15. Chapter 15

"**You didn't happen to see any fluffy white winged feathers did you?"-Dean**

"Well now what do we do?" Amanda asked after they got off the phone with Samantha and Melissa.

"Now we try and get as much information as possible as to how to get them out of there buy 12:35 on Friday" Saundra explained.

"Because that's when they're going to be sacrificed right?" Ashley clarified. "Wait so what did we become some cult ridden family that made a deal with a demon to restore our family and in return we have to sacrifice teenagers?" Sam joked. "Actually yes" Dean whispered.

"WHAT!" Sam bellowed.

"We're not evil. We just made a deal with this demon who said we could bring mom and dad back to life and restore all the yellow eyed demon damaged. In return we have to kill teenage girls, two every year" Dean explained.

"Wh-Whe-When did this happen?" Sam whispered, still trying to process all that had apparently happened to his family.

"Well Susan, my wife, is actually the daughter of the demon and we could only be together if we did his bidding, so we do" Dean smiled.

"You sold your soul to the devil and sacrifice girls all for a chick!" Lindsey hollered.

"Well when you put it that way…"

"What other way is there?"

"It's ok. We'll just break that tradition starting now and return all to the way it was…" Saundra began.

"But wouldn't returning everything to the way it was still mean that two teenage girls would die every year?" Amanda asked.

"Let's just think on this and discuss it more in the morning. There's nothing we can do now anyways" Ashley stated.

"**You're enjoying that way too much, it's kind of making me uncomfortable"-Sam**

"This isn't going to work" Dean whispered on the way to the breakfast table. "You're right, not with that attitude" Melissa said.

"Not with any attitude. What's he supposed to say? Honey I'm taking the sacrifices to Phoenix, but I'll be back in time for the ceremony?" Samantha stated. "We're doomed" Melissa cried.

"No we're not, it's going to work" Dean encouraged.

"You just said it wouldn't!" Samantha growled. The three walked into the kitchen/dining room to find Sam, Susan, Addison and Mary talking to a guy dressed as a plumber (a demon).

"Is there a water leak?" Dean smiled, playing it cool.

"You're not my husband!" Susan cried.

"Honey you promised to stay calm" the demon said.

"What do you mean I'm not your husband? What do you think the real Dean and I switched places in time?" he laughed.

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Oh, well prove it" he countered.

"Don't say that, you basically just confirmed it!" Samantha chastised.

"Lock them up!" the demon ordered.

"Did you honestly think you could make deals with demons, we kill demons!" Dean yelled as demons poured in and surrounded the three. Minutes later they were chained to the basement wall, no memory of how it happened…and Samantha's phone was gone.

"It's ok, we will figure it out" Melissa reasoned, trying to calm Samantha down. "Oh sure, the solution is we die slow or we die fast!" she groaned.

"Sam will figure it out" Dean reassured, while eyeing Melissa's bobby pin.

"Do I have fuzz?" she asked.

"I need your bobby pin" he said, while making futile attempts at retrieving it. "That wasn't the pin!" she yelled.

"Well you shouldn't have pins the same color as your hair" Dean argued.

Just then Sam came down stairs and was chained to the opposite wall. The four stared at each other until Samantha started singing Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. "ENOUGH!" he yelled before Melissa could join in. "So what time are you from again?" he asked.

"You should know you sent me there" Dean mumbled.

"Hey I'm not evil so don't give me that look!" Sam countered.

"So let me get this straight. You're not evil, but you make deals with demons, bring people back from the dead, and kill girls!" Samantha yelled.

"Ya you're not evil" Melissa grumbled.

"Hey it's because of you I'm chained to this damn wall!" he blamed.

"Oh sure blame the big brother!" Dean sighed.

"Her stupid cell phone went off and mom answered it. The only problem was it was me and he convinced her I was him"

"That's my Sammy!" Dean grinned with pride.

"This isn't funny. They plan to kill me too!"

"So you're not my brother"

"Actually he is, just three years in…"

"Oh shut up!" Samantha interrupted Melissa. The four stood chained against the walls for a few minutes before Sam began to get twitchy.

"Look I'm really not evil! Around the time that we killed the yellow eyed demon, I died and then Dean made a deal at the cross roads to bring me back and he would die in a year. We continued this on and on. Sacrificing ourselves to save the other and it was pointless. So we found a loophole where neither of us had to die. We made deals with each other. Dean was in hell and becoming a demon and I summoned him and made a deal with him and then a higher power interfered. We realized that we could get our whole family back and all we had to do was kill a few people who were sinners anyways." He explained.

"And what exactly did we do that would classify to that level of sin?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing really, minor stuff, but we were desperate and trying to find someone." Sam said.

"Why not Addison…where exactly do Addison and Susan come into play?" Samantha asked.

"That higher power I was talking about is the demon you saw us talking to and Susan is his daughter and Addison obviously granddaughter. A year after we started this they showed up and I still don't understand it myself but Dean was hooked and in addition we had an upper hand. Being related to the boss we actually got him to minimize the killings."

"Yep it's all good now. We're still chained to the wall and have no way of getting to Phoenix!" Melissa yelled.

"Sam, mom and dad died. We're not supposed to bring them back. We can't have our family back, not after all that has happened" Dean sighed.

"I know and I've realized that. It just felt weird having mom around, but it was too late once we started and you now had a wife and didn't want to stop" Sam explained. "This is all great, but we still can't get to Phoenix!" Samantha cried.

"I might have an idea, but you'd have to trust me" Sam said.

"Yes."

"No."

"What do you mean yes?" Samantha questioned Dean.

"He's my brother."

"Ok, so what's this plan you have?" Melissa asked.

"Seeing as there's no way of us getting out, we need to get your friends to come here" he explained.

"That's it, that's the genius plan?" Samantha asked sarcasm evident in her voice. "Well it's not like we're leaving this basement until Friday night so what other choice do we have?" the 6'4 Winchester barked.

"How are we supposed to contact them? We have no phone and no way of escaping these chains" Melissa asked.

"No idea" he sighed.

"So we're back where we started, with nothing but a looming execution" Dean groaned as the four tried to think of another plan to save their lives.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Samantha screamed and then lowered her voice so as not to be heard by the demons upstairs. "I know you don't fight demons anymore but do you still have your psychic powers?" she asked Sam.

"Why?"

"Because if you do then maybe you could plant a dream in the other Sam's head of the three of us and what's happened and if he's as smart as he's supposed to be then he will figure it out" she sighed relieved that there was a plan.

"That's a terrible idea! I haven't used my powers since the yellow eyed demon, let alone know how to accomplish what you're saying!" Sam argued.

"Well you have till midnight on Friday to figure it out" Melissa said.

"So basically we're doomed" Dean groaned as he banged his head on the wall which forced a painful moan from his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

"…**you know they find people a few fries short of a happy meal…"-Dean**

Amanda, Ashley and Saundra were up trying to pry as much information out of Dean as possible. Lindsey had been sent to a time out, she couldn't get along with this Dean no matter what, and her killing him wouldn't have helped matters. "Lindsey wake up Sam!"Saundra said, wanting to give her something to do instead of just staring at Dean, clearly thinking she wanted to choke him with his tie.

"Fine!"

Sam was too tall for any piece of furniture in Amanda's house so he was currently asleep sideways, hanging off on both ends on Ms. Fox's bed. The latter was out of town to visit her oldest daughter. "Sam wake up, we have work to do" Lindsey shook his shoulder, pulled the blankets back, shook his whole body and all she got was a black eye. Sam's hand came back so hard it knocked her flat on her back before she could curse he was up and sweating. "Hey don't walk away when I'm cursing you!" she screamed as he ran out of the room into the kitchen.

"Dean, Samantha, and Melissa are chained in the basement of the Kansas house and girl killer me is with them" Sam explained, going to the sink to splash water in his face.

"Did you have one of your psychic visions?" Lindsey asked, coming in with her hand over her eye, "and in it did you punch anyone by chance?"

"Yes and, yes" he said the second one more slowly looking at her eye, "Oh, sorry" he mumbled as he stood to tower over Dean. "You have five seconds to explain exactly what is going on or I kill you!"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm here, you're brother is there, what am I supposed to get a call. I don't even have a cell phone!"

"They can't get to us now, so what the only thing left to do is go to Kansas?" Amanda asked.

"Exactly" Saundra smiled.

"We can't all just go to Kansas, who is going to cover for us here and…"

"Then you stay and we'll go" Lindsey said.

"You can watch Dean. We can't have him running to tell his pregnant demon wife we're there. Saundra will stay with you" Sam ordered.

"When did you become the delegator?" Saundra huffed.

"When this became a full fledge demon hunt, something I have experience in and you don't!"

"You are so hot when you give orders" Lindsey whispered, but loud enough for the four girls to break down laughing.

"I'm serious, STOP LAUGHING!" Sam bellowed, while Dean just sat their drinking his coffee.

"**Because it has my credit cards, my prints, my id; well my fake id anyways"-Dean**

"Alright it worked. I just have this feeling he got it. Now we wait for them to come up with a plan to save us" Sam explained while getting skeptic looks from the three chained across from him.

"So our lives depend on one hunter, one killer, and four friends who know only what they've seen on TV?" Melissa groaned as Samantha started pulling on her chains again.

Wednesday night arrived and Susan came down to give them all bread and water. Apparently they needed to be healthy when sacrificed. "Plans have changed, the girls will be sacrificed as well as Sam, but I need to keep Dean alive so I can exchange him for my husband" she explained.

"What makes you think your Dean won't kill you when he finds out you killed Sam?" Samantha asked.

"Because she's going to say it was an accident and then turn all his attention to his demon fetus" Melissa answered.

"You also have to keep me alive because without me, your Dean doesn't exist" Dean looked like he was trying to kill her with his eyes and it might have worked if Susan hadn't emitted an evil laugh that sent goose bumps down their skin.

"Oh relax, just two more days of living. You guys shouldn't waste it in hate" she smiled as she walked back up the stairs, locked the door, and left the four of them in complete darkness.

"What are we supposed to do, sleep standing up?" Samantha asked as Dean let out another groan.

"Are you actually thinking about sleeping?" Melissa sighed.

"No, but isn't it better than just standing here thinking about how we're going to die?"

"Not if you dream about it" Melissa bantered.


	17. Chapter 17

"**I got to go do something, somewhere"-Dean**

It was Thursday mid-morning; Sam, Lindsey, and Ashley were in the car high tailing it to Kansas. Breaks were only long enough to use the bathroom and grab chips. Saundra and Amanda were holding fort at Amanda's house, while guarding Dean. "Do either of you know how to use a gun?" Sam asked as they reached Colorado.

"Oh sure, hold it straight in the crook of your shoulder, lead the target, pull the trigger, and hope you hit something," Lindsey smiled, "Though the only thing that's ever come out of a gun I shot was paint."

"And we can't speak Latin either, or draw a devil's trap, or fight at all" Ashley cried.

"Well I'm going to teach you, now" Sam sighed as the impala sped past every moving vehicle and somehow avoided cops.

"You're going to teach us while you're driving 90 miles an hour?" she asked with disbelief.

"What you thought I was going to just have you free Dean, Melissa and Sam, while I took care of everything?"

"Well once Dean's released he would help" she answered meekly. Sam just stepped on the gas even harder. They had little time to get to the house and even less time to learn how to fight yet alone exorcise demons.

"**Dude, what do you want to do, poke her with a stick?"-Sam**

"Well isn't this lovely, we've been moved to the guest bedroom because they need to set up the basement. At least we can sleep on beds our last night breathing!" Melissa said with as much sincerity as was in a door knob when it shocked you.

"We're going to be alright. Sam and your friends are coming for us and we will figure out a plan. Now we just have to wait" Dean said for the 100th time.

"Ok, ya this can work. We just wait and hope that when they get here there's a plan and we can all just escape and kill the demons no problem. We just have no idea where there are, what the plan is, or how we are supposed to survive being killed in 24 hours!"


	18. Chapter 18

"**Do you mean protection against demons salt, or oops I spilled the popcorn salt?"**

**-Dean**

The time was Friday at midnight; Sam, Samantha, Melissa and Dean were chained to the basement wall again watching as Susan, Addison, Mary, and a handful of other demons were chanting in Latin while arranging everything to begin the ritual. "Who do we kill first?" Addison asked, eyeing Melissa and Samantha.

"The oldest sounds fine" Susan smiled as a demon unhooked Melissa.

"I'm not the oldest, let me go!"

"Help would not go amiss right now!" Samantha cried to Dean who was looking all around the room, for what she couldn't say.

Melissa was tied to the sacrificial table and an athame was close to touching her neck when the room seemed to shake and a gold glow flew across everything. Suddenly the basement door burst open from the weight of the falling demon. Lindsey came down the stairs with Ashley behind her. The two began fighting the demons, while Susan and Addison were trying to block the window where Sam had appeared. They ducked and the rock salt meant for them hit Mary in the back. Sam kicked the glass and eased his way in. Four more shots and the previously locked chains were crumbled on the floor. "About time Sammy!" Dean yelled, catching the tossed gun and firing a few rounds at unsuspecting demons. All that remained were Susan, Addison and the grandfather demon.

Lindsey and Ashley tackled Addison while Melissa and Samie took down Susan. Sam and Dean were fighting off the plumber dressed demon while stepford Sam just watched. The sound of rock salt shooting from the rifle indicated the demon was dead. Dean and his brothers watched as the girls fought the demons. "Should we step in?" Sam asked.

"No let the chicks fight" Dean smiled. Addison slammed a statue into Ashley's face, while she was turned Lindsey grabbed the athame from the table and slit her back. Her skeleton glowed before her body fell limp. Samantha had managed to pin Susan down. Melissa took Dean's rifle from him, aimed at the woman's head, "Play nice with the other demons and take your evil fetus with you!" before shooting her head off.

"I have never felt more proud" Dean joked, looking at his four new hunters. As the Winchester's hugged their prodigies, stepford Sam vanished. Lindsey's cell rang. "What's up Saundra?...Alright, well all is well over here, we're on our way home. We'll explain everything when we get back," Lindsey returned her phone to her pants pocket, "Stepford Dean disappeared, and apparently so did Sam."

"The time loop we created to bring everything to our time must have forced them back to theirs once it was all over" Sam explained.

"So that's how you guys jumped three years in the future. You just made us go three years back?" Samantha asked.

"Yep, and now we can speak Latin" Lindsey smiled.

"So everything is over? We can go home and back to school?" Melissa asked. "Yes, we'll drive you guys back to Phoenix and be on our way. The car's going to be a little crowded so one of you is going to have to sit between Sam and me" Dean explained as they made their way up the stairs. "I will!" Samantha, Melissa, Lindsey and Ashley all offered.

"**House rules Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole"-Dean**

Dean and Sam had offered to take the six out to dinner as a farewell sort of thing. After a few minutes of discussion and realizing that their conversation was

causing the whole restaurant to stare at them, they decided to go back to Amanda's house and order pizza. "Come on, admit you're glad we were there to help. Otherwise you wouldn't have made it" Melissa teased Dean.

"Alright you two helped but I stand by what I said. You guys are not coming with us on other gigs."

"Well you can at least give us a call once in a while and if we can help out through phone or computer we will" Samantha smiled.

"What are you guys going to tell everyone on why you missed so much school?" Sam asked.

"The same thing we told Samantha's mom when she asked where her daughter was" Saundra answered.

"What that she won a chance to meet us and take her friends. I don't think that's going to work" Sam said.

"No, that we went mentally ill and fell in love with you guys after meeting you, so we decided to become your groupies. We now realize it was a bad idea and would never have worked and so we take what punishment comes our way and move on" Lindsey explained.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Hey no chick-flick moments"-Dean**

"That has got to be the strangest week we've ever had, even for us" Sam sighed as the brothers sat in the car eating burgers and checking the computer for another assignment.

"Ya but we met some pretty awesome chicks" Dean smiled.

"Dude they're 17!"

"So, they're smart, they almost died, and they can hunt. Now they just need to be a year older" Dean thought as he threw away the nasty fries.

"Try ten years older" Sam said, typing away on his laptop.

"Have you found anything? Please tell me you've found something?" Dean begged.

"You have got to chill out. You've been asking me for the last twenty minutes and my answer is still the same."

"Sorry, I just don't think I can spend another day in this great city of Phoenix, Arizona. It's way too crazy!"

"**That attitude is way too healthy for me, I'm officially uncomfortable now…thank you"-Dean**

The friends sat around Samantha's living room next Friday night. Once again watching Supernatural but it wasn't the same. "Who else thinks this is completely weird?" Samantha asked.

"Ya well it's still cool" Saundra said.

"I have to say this whole thing has made me like Supernatural, so that's a plus" Amanda said.

"Do you think we will ever hear from them?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, they'll probably use us for help sometime" Samantha smiled at the thought.

"You actually think so? Come on we're high school girls not hunters" Lindsey stated.

"But we are high school girls who have their phone number and email and screen name" Melissa laughed, holding up a piece of paper that said _Ghost_Busters_.

"How pathetic is it that because I missed so much school my teachers are giving me extra assignments and only 75 percent on the exams!" Samantha cried after getting off pogb from checking her grades.

"Well you told them you went crazy and followed two guys around Canada. That's not a very good excuse" Melissa laughed.

"Well what was I supposed to say? Oh don't fail me because I was almost killed by demons in Kansas, three years in the future!" Sam sighed, opening herself some Arizona green tea.

"Yep, life sucks, but you got to look on the bright side" Lindsey said.

"And what would that be?" Melissa asked.

"We got to spend a week with Dean and Sam Winchester!"

"You're looking at this all wrong…Dean and Sam Winchester got to spend a week with us!" Samantha smiled.


End file.
